Love Is Magic
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: Fred has fallen in love, but it's with his twin brother. How will George act when he finds out that the love that his brother has isn't brotherly. What will the consequences that follow his decision. FredXGeorge, Warning Twincest Rated M for Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fred and George Weasley or the Setting of Hogwarts, they belong to .

The sky was dark above the grounds of the large castle, grey snow clouds in the black sky. Small snowflakes had begun to fall from the clouds, sticking to the gravelled floor below. The castle building was flooded with darkness; the lights were all off leaving everything in complete blackness.

The corridors were silent, all students and teachers lay in their beds in a peaceful slumber.

However, one student was not in his usual slumber. He sat awake looking over at the opposite bed covered in darkness, the sleeping form under the covers fast asleep.

Blue eyes gleamed across the room, staring at the sleeping male. He didn't like to stare but he couldn't help it, the other male was just too handsome when he slept.

George Weasley was his name, the teen that looked amazing all the time. He was happy, cheery and always was in a good goofy mood.

Fred Weasley his brother, his identical; the one who stayed awake at night just so he could stare at his mirror image.

He didn't like the stare but he found it so hard not to, his twin was just too beautiful as he slept. His eyelashes resting on his cheek bones, his auburn hair sprawled messily against his pillow. One of his legs dangling over the side of the bed, the hairs rather long covering his pale legs. A light snore escaped his agape lips, which were slightly chapped and dry.

A loud creak broke the silence of the room, as the awake twin stood up from his bed. He walked bare foot across the cold stone floor towards his brother's bed, sitting down on the edge.

He smiled and ran his fingers through the other males auburn hair, gently massaging the scalp with his fingertips. "George; oh George," he said quietly as he continued to run his fingers through the other teens hair "oh handsome; beautiful George."

A groan escaped the sleeping males lips "uh Fred, it's too early" he said tiredly as he turned on his side away from his brother.

Fred smiled "shh George sleep," he whispered kissing his twin's forehead gently "love you George."

"Love you too Freddie."

A toothy smile formed on Fred's lips as he stood up returning to his bed, he turned on his side to face his twin as he laid down resting his head on his pillow. His eyelids slowly closing, dreams flooding into his brain as he fell asleep.

"Freddie, Freddie," the voice echoed through his dreams a face appearing in front of him "Freddie, wake up bro!"

Fred groaned "uh George god I need more sleep, let me sleep longer," he roughly pulled the covers over his head to shield his eyes from the light.

The other twin sighed "come on you lazy git!" He climbed up onto the bed sitting on top of the other male, bouncing up and down to annoy his twin "come on Fred get up."

The covers were pulled down slightly so Fred's face could be seen "only if you give me a kiss Goergie," he made a kissy noise whilst he chuckled.

George laughed "in your dreams buddy," he gave his twin a gently punch to the shoulder before getting up out of the bed. He walked over to the wardrobe pulling his shirt over his head.

Fred's eyes immediately glued to his brother's chest, the hairs running from the lower area of his stomach to under the hem of his baggy pyjama trousers where the mystery lay. His eyes grew wider a blush creeping onto his cheeks; he quickly turned his head noticing his brother had turned to face him.

"Fred, I know I'm hot and everything if you wanted to stare just ask and I would have posed for you," he pulled bodybuilder pose but no muscle showed as it was supposed to.

A laugh escaped Fred's lips "yeah right, if I'd ever want to stare at you George."

"I'm off to class anyway, see you down there Freddie."

Fred nodded turning to look at his exciting brother "Love you Georgie."

O*O*O*O*O*O

When Fred joined George in potions class, the lesson was already half way through. He quickly sat down next to his brother, breathing heavily "phew thank god snake isn't here." He said with a loud sigh.

George's eyes widened "uhh Fred," once his twin turned and faced him he sighed "he's behind you." He chuckled quietly as he watched his twin turn around.

"Mr. Weasley, late again I see," Snape said darkly as he smacked Fred over the head with his book "ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence."

Fred sighed leaning back in his chair sighing loudly "so what potions are we making today Georgie?" He asked looking at his twin brother who was hunched over the desk looking at his 'Magical Draughts and Potions' text book, he looked up as he heard his brothers voice and smiled "Love potions, Snape said he wants to play a game of some sort, which I found really odd because normally he's a bloody stick in the mud."

Fred laughed "okay so what do we have to do?"

"well we have to make a love potion each, and add our hair to it," he paused taking a breath "then Snape takes the potions bottles and mixes them up, handing them back out, we then have to drink the love potion which we are given."

Fred looked at his brother wide eyed "seriously?" He asked raising his eyebrow "is Snape high?"

A laugh escaped George's lips "I think so, okay so all we now need is some peppermint and some powdered moonstone," he reached forward waving his wand causing the ingredients to float over to him.

After mixing up the ingredients they poured their potions into small bottles, which Snape had put on the desk not so long ago.

"Okay Class, calm down!" Snape lifted his wand causing the potions to float mid-air, he quickly flicked his wand making the bottles spin and intertwine. Once he was sure they had been mixed up enough he lowered the bottles back down, placing them on the students desks "Drink up then class, don't worry I have the antidote here."

Everyone in the class lifted their bottles swigging them down, some students began to giggle and walk over to the person they 'were in love with' but the potions never matched so they would not get any 'love' back.

Fred turned to George "bottoms up," he swigged down the potion feeling a tad bit dizzy at the start.

George returned the gesture, drinking down his potion in a quick gulp.

"George?" he giggled "I love you, I love you so much!"

George giggled in return "hehe I love you too Fred, I want you, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Snape's eyes shot open as he heard the words, rushing over to the twins before they could even begin making out. He tilted their heads back forcing them to drink the antidote.

George's eyes widened and he pulled back "wow what just happened!" He said loudly lifting his hands in front of himself.

Snape sighed "you drank each other's love potions, I quickly gave you the antidote before you damn Weasley's began making out in my class!" He smacked the two boys over the head with his book again before walking off.

George shook his head violently "that was weird," he rubbed his temple trying to cure his killing headache "hey Fred want to skip the rest of our classes for today I don't feel like studying?"

The other twin smile "yeah sure, anything for you Georgie," his hand was quickly grabbed and he was pulled from the room.

"Weasley's get back here now!" Snape sighed loudly "did this antidote even work, uh not my problem now."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

George and Fred sat underneath one of the large tree's in the schools grounds, they both lay back relaxed are folded under their heads. A smile rested on Fred's lips, he turned his head to face his twin taking in his facial expression. He had a small smile on his lips, his eyes were closed and his breathing was peaceful and slow.

The staring twin smile widened as he sat up, he couldn't resist any more George was just so beautiful when he was like this.

He sat up on his knees crawling closer to the other teen, a toothy grin formed on his lips as he leant over his twin.

"Fred?"

He didn't care if it was wrong he needed this, he loved George so much more than a brother should. He bent down kissing George softly on the lips, it was an innocent kiss no tongue slipped in just a little innocent kiss.

"Fred!" George pushed his brother away quickly "what the hell Fred!" He yelled a blush spreading to his cheeks; he glared at his twin searching his eyes for an answer.

Freed blinked snapping back to reality, looking at his twins face. His eyes slowly began to widen "oh god, I'm so sorry George," he quickly stood up "I didn't mean… uh I'm so sorry George, oh god what have I done." His eyes began to water and his body shaking "I'll just leave you alone, sorry George," he turned on his heels running away in the direction of the school.

George sat staring at his running brother, what had just happened. They were just relaxing like normal then Fred had kissed him, not just a family kiss on the cheek a kiss on the lips a romantic kiss on the lips. He placed has hands over his face rubbing his temples slowly, his eyes then widened in realisation.

Fred loved him, actually loved him.

Did he love Fred back; he didn't know this was so confusing. He's his brother it was wrong, incest, taboo. But what If he did love him, his mother had always taught him that love is beautiful no matter who it was with.

He lay back on the green grass again looking up at the blue sky; did he love Fred that way? Sure he loved his twin but did he love, love him. His mind began to think back on some of their times together, to see if Fred had ever seamed to drop hints.

(Two days before)

"George, George!"

Said twin turned to look at his brother "Hey Fred what's wrong?"

Fred gulped and clicked his knuckles, he looked down at his shoes looking nervous "I was uh wondering if you uh would like to… you know uh… go out sometime for lunch or something?"

A smile formed on the other teens lips "yeah sure, lunch sounds great Freddie," he hugged his twin "I love you twin."

"I love you too Georgie."

(The night of the 'Date')

Fred sat opposite George at the table in the corner of the restaurant, a smile rested on the short named twin's lips. He seemed content with the silence, and looked like he liked it here.

"So uh Fred this place is nice?" George asked raising an eyebrow; this looked rather like a place a wizard would take a witch on a date.

Fred looked up from his meal "huh oh yeah, It's new and I wanted to try out the food before I bring a girl here, and I thought it would suck on my own," he looked up at George a smile on his lips.

George looked up and blushed when he saw his twin gazing at him "okay, but you're paying Freddie!"

"Ah but of course Goergie."

(End of thoughts)

George covered his mouth with his hand, it had been so obvious but he had been so oblivious. Fred loved him and he didn't even realise, his twin the one he was supposed to know everything about loved him and he didn't see it at all.

He stood up quickly running in the direction off the school, on the way he passed Harry who tried to say hi but got completely ignored. He ran up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common rooms "balderdash," he said towards the fat lady in the portrait door.

The door opened with a comment about how George was beginning to look extremely skinny, from the fat lady.

He ran past the common room where some sixth years who were also mitching their lessons; they shot him some confused looks before returning to their business.

He opened the door to their dorm room stepping inside and looking around, it was dark the curtains had been pulled shut so no light could be let in. Curled up under the covers of his bed lay Fred, his sobs could be heard through the silence of the room.

George sighed and walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down on the edge "oh Fred why didn't you tell me?" He pulled the covers down slightly so he could see the back of his brother's head; he ran his fingers through the auburn locks. He could see the tears that had soaked into his twins pillow "Fred I know your awake," he said quietly as he leant down kissing the back of the other teens head.

Fred sniffled covering himself with the covers again "leave me alone George," he spoke quietly his words jumpy as he tried to control his tears.

A smile formed on George's lips "come on, this isn't the Fred I know."

"The Fred you knew was a lie, I cry nearly every night knowing the fact I'm disgusting for loving my own brother!" His sobs increased as he buried his head into his pillow.

George sighed "listen Fred you're not disgusting," he leant down pulling the cover back so Fred's face could be seen "if you are, then I am too," he bent further down their breath's colliding "because I love you too Freddie."

Fred's eyes widened "don't fuck with me!" He yelled pushing his brother from the bed "this isn't a joke George I actually love you," tears had begun to fall from his eyes again.

George hissed in pain as he hit the floor, quickly standing back up he dived one the bed pulling the covers fully off his brother "I'm not joking!" He yelled grabbing the other teens face clashing their lips together.

"mmmph" Blue eyes widened as his brothers lips collided with his own, they soon shut and he began to kiss back.

"I love you so much Freddie, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right; as long as we both love each other no one else's opinions matter."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms cuddled up on the small single bed, they didn't care if anyone saw them all they cared about was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of term was here, the winter chill still surrounded the magical castle. Snow fell from the clouds sticking solidly to the ground below, leaving a white blanket covering the whole floor. Some first years ran around the grounds throwing balls of the frozen water at each other, none of course used their hands only their wands.

George sat in the main room of the Gryffindor common room; he read his book quietly running his fingers through his twins auburn hair which was spread out in his lap.

Fred looked up at the other teen smiling worriedly "hey George," once his brother's blue eyes connected with his own he carried on "what will mum say?"

George smiled weakly "nothing, we're not going to tell her," he leant down kissing his brother softly on the lips. When they pulled apart a carefree smile sat on Georges lips "I love you Freddie," he then continued to read his book.

"I love you too Georgie," a smile graced his lips as he gazed up at his twin's face, the look of pure concentration as he read his novel.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Molly Weasley stood at the entrance of platform nine and three quarters, waiting for her sons and daughter to return. She had a smile graced on her lips, her cheeks looked rosy with happiness. She was so happy to have her children back, even though some weren't really children anymore.

Other parents stood around the platform as well, she could see some new people standing around must've been the first year's parents.

They stood with chocolates and sweets ready to ambush their children with 'we missed you' and 'how was your first term of school.'

The train pulled slowly into the station, student's arms reaching out of the windows waving at their parents. Molly smiled when she spotted her children.

They all sat in one carriage, their fiery red hair standing out against all the other students. Ron sat next to Ginny in a deep conversation, probably about food knowing Ron. That's when she noticed the twins, the stood closer to each other than they did usually. She rolled her eyes, god her twin sons where so close it would be a right shame if they had to part (D: Reference to Fred's death :( I Cried at Fred's death D8)

When the train came to halt; all the students exited through the red sliding doors, running towards their parents giving them huge hugs.

When the Weasley's finally exited the train all of them laughing, they ran over to their mother squishing her in a hug. She laughed "okay get off, get off children!"

Ron smiled at his mum "I missed you mum, so what's for lunch," what did I tell you only Ron could think of food constantly.

She sighed "food, that's all I'm saying, Ginny my girl you're looking so grown up," she patted her daughters hair smiling. When she turned to Fred her eyes glued to his neck "Fredrick Weasley, what the hell is that on your neck!"

Fred jumped covering his neck quickly blushing "uh nothing; it's nothing," he glared at George who was quietly sniggering behind his mother. The truth was there was a rather large row of love bites on Fred's neck in an odd looking 'G' shape.

She grabbed her sons hands pulling them away from his neck glaring at the 'G', she sighed "why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, what's her name well it obviously begins with a G."

The bitten twin gulped, why did many girls names beginning with G have to have George in them like Georgia, Georgina, Georgette. Sometimes he could kill his brother. "H-Her name… it's uhh," he thought for two seconds before decided on a name "her name is Georgina."

George laughed loudly, slamming his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Their mother's eyebrow rose as she processed the information "doesn't it put you off because her name is similar to George's?"

A laugh escaped George's lips as he thought of something to say but would never actually say it, (What do you think it was, I was thinking of "no mum it turns him on even more," but… XD) instead he just chuckled.

"No mum, I don't really think of it that much," Fred said with a smile but a glare pointed straight towards his mirror image.

Molly sighed and began to walk away dragging her daughter and youngest son with her "just wear protection Fred!"

George ran walked so he could get closer to his brother whispering in his ear "we didn't use protection last time, why need some now," he laughed and bite his twins ear. Taking the other teens hand in his own, it didn't matter if anyone saw them holding hands it was a very crowded area and they didn't want to lose each other.

Fred blushed "G-George my hand?"

The other twin laughed leaning forward kissing Fred's lips, as soon as it started it ended. George pulled at Fred's hand so they wouldn't lose the rest of their family in muggle territory.

Their mum had bought a small cottage in the country side outside of London, where they could lay low and enjoy their holiday. By what she told them it was a calm place with a lake behind the cottage which they could swim in, it also had a large garden with a wooden hut at the bottom of it.

Fred looked forward to the lake the most, George in swimming trunks; yum.

George on the other hand looked forward to the wooden hut the most, Fred and Him could have some romantic alone time in there, a horror movie and a huggable Fred; Perfect.

"Okay everyone in the taxi quick," Molly paused when she spotted her son's hands but shrugged it off after all they used to hold hands when they were children.

The taxi journey was a long one and a slow one at that; there was a lot of traffic on the road. The Weasley's were engaged in a full conversation about how Hogwarts is still amazing even though weird things were going on, Ron had stated how the food was still the best stuff he's ever tasted whilst Ginny disagreed and said their mothers cooking was.

Fred and George stayed quiet most of the time only piping up when something was brought up about their shenanigans; they just sat in silence enjoying the warmth of each other's hands. A blush was spread on George's cheeks a soft smile of Fred's lips.

After about half an hour all the teens were sleeping peacefully, Molly smiled as she looked behind at her children. Ron's face was pressed against the window his cheeks flattened against the glass, Ginny's head was tilted backwards her mouth agape a slight snore escaping her lips. Fred head was also tilted back loud snores coming from his lips, Georges head rested on his twins shoulder his arms wrapped around Fred's waist.

Molly sighed; she always wondered why George and Fred were so close like that but they weren't like this with their other siblings, maybe it's because they had a connection being twins and all. She looked back again at her children, they were all growing up so fast. Ginny was beginning to talk about boys; mainly Harry but Ron just scoffed and said something about Draco Malfoy. Ron had begun talking about girls but that wasn't often he usually just talked about food, okay so Ron may not be growing up so fast. Fred and George were almost adults, Fred had a girlfriend who was marking him and George he's just become so secretive and sneaky.

She turned back to the front resting her head against the window, falling into a peaceful sleep.

O*O*O*O*O*O

The taxi came to a halt outside the cottage house; it had a thatched roof, and a small mahogany wooden door. There was no traffic around the house all was calm, it was perfect.

The Weasley's jumped out of the vehicle in a hurry all of them except for molly running to the front door, when their mother didn't follow straight behind the teens turned looking at mother Weasley.

Molly sighed paying the taxi fare before walking towards the door, turning the key in the lock allowing the door to swing open.

The teens quickly ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms, before anyone else could get a chance Fred had dragged George into the spare double bedroom claiming that because he and Fred were twins they could share the bed. Ron was not pleased that he had to have the smallest room because by the time he had finished arguing with the twins; Ginny had claimed the room which was the second smallest.

Molly came upstairs after her children seeing which rooms they had decided/claimed between them, she first saw Ron pouting on his bed eating one of the many chocolate frogs which he had bought on the Hogwarts express. Next was Ginny who was jumping up and down on her bed, and then there was Fred and George.

When she opened their door Fred was shorting their brown trunk separating their clothes, George had however collapsed on the bed relaxing with his eyes closed his breathing steady.

Fred turned not noticing his mother in the entrance of the room; he leaped onto the bed crushing George in the process who in return yelped in surprise. A smile formed on Fred's lips "Hey beautiful," he said in a husky deep voice.

George sighed "knock it off Fred," he shoved the other teen off sitting upright in the bed. George however had noticed their mother come into the room "Hi Mum."

Molly smiled and stepped forward into the room "hello boys, how do you find the room," she asked looking into her sons eyes. Her ginger hair swiftly moved side to side as she walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed which her two sons sat on; their legs crossed.

"It's great; we love it," Fred said his voice happy yet strained; he bounced happily on the bed the mattress moving up and down.

George sighed at his twin's childish behaviour, no wonder their mum always thought they were up to something. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder smiling lightly "thanks mum, but Fred calm down bro there's enough time to do everything here." He chuckled when Fred pouted and stopped bouncing; sitting there still, George reached up his hand ruffling his clone's hair.

Their Mother smiled standing up from the bed "okay boys, get your stuff unpacked then come downstairs when you're ready for food," she then took her leave walking back down the stairs.

Fred laughed loudly as he lay back down on the bed "see George she has no idea," he said with a cheery voice looking up at his twin brother.

A laugh escaped George's lips as he turned to face his brother who was lying down beside him, his auburn hair spread out on the pillow. The laugh soon died just leaving a smile on the eldest twin's lips, he took his twins hand in his own kissing it gently.

Fred sat up quickly capturing the other teens lips with his own, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck hugging him tightly "I love you George."

George smiled "I love you too Fred."

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Molly Weasley stood in front of the large gas cooker in the kitchen of the cottage, Arthur Weasley standing next to her chopping vegetables for that night's supper. Their children sat around the dinner table, Ron throwing small paper balls at Ginny who was glaring at him aggravated, Bill and Charlie sat talking in a light carefree conversation and Percy just sat there reading one of his many books.

Fred and George yet had to come.

Mrs Weasley turned around to face her children "Percy can you go fetch your brothers please, they should be in their room."

Percy groaned placing his book down on the wooden surface in front of him, standing up from the table then began to walk up the stairs.

"G-George!"

Percy stepped back as he heard his brother's scream in the other room but decided that what would lay beyond that door would be not as horrific as what would be downstairs, if he didn't bring his brother's down with him. He slowly opened the white wooden door, his eyes widened when he saw what was happening inside.

George hovered above his brother on their double bed, their lips were locked. Fred's arms were around George's neck whilst George's arms were around Fred's waist. George's hands ran through his twin's hair soothing the scalp with his fingers, their eyes closed small moans escaping Fred's lips. The eldest twin whispered quiet 'I love you's' to the teen underneath him, kissing his nose gently.

Percy coughed nervously, breaking the silence.

George jumped off the bed quickly, staring wide eyes at their older brother "uhh hi Percy," he scratched his head nervously a bright red blush on his cheeks.

The other twin now sat upright in the bed his head in his hands, a blush covering all of his face spreading to his ears.

"U-uhh w-what were you t-two…"

George sighed and looked at Fred "okay we're dating; we know it's wrong but we love each other, please don't tell mum Perce," he was almost begging Percy not to tell he would even get on his knees and properly beg if that's what it took for their secret to be kept safe.

Blue eyes fell to the floor, Percy stood pondering looking down at his shoes "uhh I guess so, mum says that you have to come down for dinner." With that he left the room running back downstairs, trying to forget about what he just saw.

Fred sighed looking up at his brother "we're not very good at keeping this a secret are we Georgie?" He chuckled at the end of his sentence; thank god it was Percy if it was their Mother they wouldn't have known what to do.

The other twin laughed walking back over to the bed "yeah we suck, thank god it wasn't mum then we'd be screwed," he leant down capturing Fred's lips in his own "promise no matter what happens Freddie, you'll never leave me."

Fred smiled reaching up and wrapping his arms around his twin's neck "I promise Georgie I'll never ever leave you no matter what," he smiled kissing George again "I love you so much George Weasley."

The other twin chuckles capturing the other teen's lips with his again "I love you too, Fredrick Weasley."


End file.
